Unique
by mahinfluencia
Summary: What if there were several parallel universes and there were several versions of you spread over them? Every person is suppose to have at least one other version in some other universe, but some are inexplicably unique. They just were born unique in the whole amount of parallel universes and that makes them extremely powerful.
1. Peter

**Unique**

_Chapter 1 - Peter_

As I've walked into the bathroom with my noisy flowery high heels and watched myself (with my curly dark hair over my long weaved gray coat) in the mirror, I've felt something was about to happen. I've been anxious and distracted for weeks and it felt like what has been disturbing me was finally going to take place. But instead of been more nervous, I was just calm and ready.

And that's how it always happens to me: I usually get anxious and distracted for days, sometimes weeks, and then suddenly it all goes away. And I can tell precisely the moment it happens, because I start to feel safe and at ease, and this time the moment was when I was crossing the bathroom on the mall.

So, just like all the other times, my sixth sense was mistaking, and nothing happened at the bathroom. I've got my car on the parking lot and left the mall normally. A light rain was pouring down softly and I wasn't too far from home when I've made a curve a little too fast.

The car slipped a little on the road but somehow I knew I'd be able to control it and I did. I guess I should have been nervous or something like that about it, but I wasn't. My peace of mind was back and until I get my anxiety issues back (and they would be back soon because they never stayed away longer than 3 or 4 months) few things on earth could really disturb me.

It wasn't very late when I got home and stepped out of the car to open the gate, but my parents must have been already sleeping because I couldn't see any light on. I didn't want to, but I've envied them a little - during my anxiety crisis (as I call them) it's really hard for me to get any sleep (when I do, I simply pass out of exhaustion into a troubled sleep without dreams) and even now that my anxiety was out I'd probably suffer at least two more nights of insomnia.

Anyway, now that I'm 23 years old, I can just spend my sleepless nights happily on internet, but when I was a bad-graded teenager, my parents used to make things a lot harder. And this is a top item on my 'Good Things About Getting Old' list.

When I was just getting back to my car after opening the gate, I've felt a pressure on my chest, suddenly breathing became something very hard for me to do. And that's surely a bad sign. There were times I've spent days unable to breath properly and I usually get a seriously bad mood when it happens. And what I mean is people get scared of getting near me when I'm like that. I've been told, it looks like I'll blow people heads off with a single look, and I suppose they're not lying.

When I've finally reached the car and grabbed the car handled, I've heard a voice whispering my name in my head. And that's something new, even for me. I've been half-crazy for my whole life, but I've never heard voices before. Not sober, at least.

- Sophie! - the male voice said again and this time I was pretty sure it wasn't in my head – I need you to call me in. Just call my name, please.

- But I don't... - I've started to say and I've realized somehow I knew what name I was supposed to call – Peter. - I've said and reached my left hand ahead waiting for his like it had happened many times before.

In the next moment, he was in front of me, with his bruised right hand laid on mine. He was a lot taller than me and looked very pale. His hair was short and a bit lighter than mine and his dark grayish green eyes, just like the ocean after a storm (because where I live, the ocean is usually emerald green), looked very tired and beaten up with black circles around them.

But unfortunately he wasn't the only guest that showed up on my sidewalk. We were surrounded by huge hooded man-like creatures. They were even bigger than Peter and I'd put him on my 'Very Large Man' list (yeah, I've got lists to almost everything and my psychiatrist is aware of that). Anyway, the eight things around my car were completely covered by black cloaks and I could recognize their heads, shoulders and arms under the dark blur fabric, but somehow I knew they were not humans.

- Just like you called me, send them away. - said Peter calmly and still holding my hand.

I turned my head and stared at him for a while. Again, when I was about to say I didn't know how to do that, I suddenly realized what I was suppose to do. So I pressed my eyes closed and whispered:

- Go away.

And when I opened back my eyes, the cloak guys were vanished.

- Now we should move, just to be sure they won't come back soon.

- What? - I asked.

- Just get in the car and drive, please.

I've stared at him for a while. He looked back patiently until I finally let go of his hand. We've got in the car and we both fastened our seat belts.

- So, who are you and why it feels like we've done all this before? - I asked as I drived away from my house.

- I'm Peter, and I'm your Keeper. And we've done this a few times before, we even had this useless conversation before, too.

- My _keeper_? What the hell that's suppose to mean? And why I can't remember the other times we had this useless conversation?

- Well, I'm your keeper because I'm supposed to keep you safe and keep you in this universe. And you can't remember having this conversation before, because this was not suppose to happen. You should never see me, and I've got to erase that memory from you every time this happens, and that's why this conversation is useless, because you won't remember it.

- It's getting better and better. Why I shouldn't see you?

- That's the rule, a _unique_ should never be aware of her _keeper_ existence.

- And who made the rule?

- The _council_.

- Great. I won't even bother to ask who the hell the_ council_ is. Let's try another question, like why do you have to keep me safe?

- Because your father has chosen me.

- My father? And that's not the one who's sleeping at my house right now?

- Your other father.

- Dammit, I've suspected you'd say that. So, what? Am I a _half-blood _or something like that?

- No, you're not _half-blood_. If you were you'd have a sad job like mine.

- What? Why sad job?

- You're a _uniqu_e and it is a _half-blood_ task to keep a _unique_ safe in her universe.

- All right, I didn't get anything you said. Could you explain what's a _unique_ and what's a _half-blood_, in few easy words, please?

- Let's say there are several known parallel universes and every person has at least one pair in some other universe, but not you. You're _unique_. There's only one of you in the whole amount of universes and that makes you extremely powerful. We all are made of energy, and the same amount of energy that is divided among me and my pairs in other universes is concentrated on you.

- Powerful, me? That's unlikely. Anyway, are there other _uniques_, then?

- Yes, there are others like you. I don't know how many, but I don't think there are many of_ uniques_ left.

- And why do you have to keep me in this universe?

- A _unique_ with some practice can do almost everything and that caused a lot of trouble in the past. So it was decided a_ unique_ must be kept away from her original universe, that's the way the _council_ found to diminish your power. They've invented a device that attaches you to this universe and keeps you here. As long a_ half-blood_ is someone whose parents are from different universes, they can easily travel from two universes, so they're the only ones who could keep an eye on a banished _unique_.

- But why banish me? Why they don't kill me when they get the chance?

- Two reason: first your father is a very important man in the _council_, second after a _unique_ has control of all her powers, only another_ unique_ can kill her. So it's a smart move keeping a _unique_ handy just in case.

- All right, all of it is too much insanity even for me.

Before I could say anything else I saw a dark shadow spreading over the street in front of us. I've slowed the car down and realized it was a wave of cloaked creatures just like the ones I've seen in front of my house.

- Now what? - I asked calmly.

I knew I should be worried, but strangely just being around Peter soothed me.

- I've never seen so many of them before.

- Awesome.


	2. Half-bloods

**Unique**

_Chapter 2 - Hybrids_

It had been a long and distressful morning at work, even a little worse than the expected on a usual Monday. I had lots of reports from last week to finish, everybody on earth decided to send me e-mails asking things and I simply couldn't focus properly on anything.

Since I probably wouldn't have any time to lunch, I've realized I needed some coffee. So I've left my desk and rushed to the coffee machine (top item on my "Why do I work here, anyway?" list). And as I've waited in line (because obviously I wouldn't be the only desperate person needing some caffeine on a Monday morning), I could finally pay some attention to the disturbing feeling I had in the back of my mind: since I woke up, it felt like I was forgetting something important.

Suddenly I've got a glimpse of the weird dream I had the night before. Huge creatures on dark cloaks were surrounding my car and I was driving in reverse to avoid them while a guy, I didn't know, in the passenger side was telling me to go faster.

Something didn't felt right so I've looked outside through the window. The day was gloomy with heavy clouds on the sky and for some reason, I could swear the whole picture didn't seem to fit properly. And as I've met my own eyes reflected in the window glass, I saw him, the guy from my dream, a little behind me leaned against the wall.

Confused, I've turned around quickly, but the only one I found was a fancy looking girl who raised her eyebrows to me with contempt. I've stared back at the window glass and he was still there: his head bowed and a weird-looking gun (it looked like a long lost daughter of a _faser_ from _Star Trek_ and _Dirty Harry_'s magnum .44) hanging in his left hand.

As I've noticed some blood from a deep cut in the top of his head dripping into a puddle in the carpet, he lifted his head slowly, like he knew I was staring, and looked back at me. His green eyes were darker than the last time I saw him, even if I couldn't precise when that happened, and the right side of his face was swollen and bruised.

Piece by piece, my dream started becoming more vivid in my mind and soon enough I could almost believe it had all really happened. But if it was all true, how did we escape, since the last thing I could remember was the wave of cloaked creatures reaching us?

As I thought of that he gave me an intriguing smirk and placed his right forefinger in his left wrist. There was nothing there and it took me a moment realizing I should be looking at my own hand. So, I've pushed my sleeve up and found out my lacerated skin showing that clearly someone had grabbed me by my wrist.

All of a sudden I've remembered everything. As I drove in reverse, trying to avoid the black cloaked figures moving toward us, Peter took his gun from some inside pocket of his jacket and loaded it.

- You'll need to go faster than that. - he said while opening his window.

I've narrowed my eyes accepting the challenge and sharply swerved the wheel to the right. The car span, I've changed gears quickly and stepped on the accelerator as my life depended on that (and I guess it literally did).

I was pretty sure we'd leave them behind and was almost bragging about it when something landed heavily over my car's hood. I couldn't see what hit us, but it felt exactly like crashing against a tree (yes, I've done that before): we've stopped abruptly and my seat-belt painfully kept me from slamming into the steering wheel.

After that, everything went blurry for a while. The windshield exploded in a broken glass rain and a frozen grip started pulling me from the car. Six unbearably loud gunshots later, the creature fell down from the car hood and I could finally understand what had happened: one of the cloaked beings had landed over my car and had been assaulting me until Peter unload his gun on it.

- Sophie, you must send him away. - Peter urged in a pressing voice while he reloaded his gun, which apparently only had six bullets just like Callahan's magnum, anyway - Give me your hand. - he said switching the weapon to his right hand.

Only then, I've realized how tightly my fingers had been clasping around the wheel and let go of it. Quickly, I've reached out Peter's hand while the huge cloaked creature stood back and began moving toward us.

- Go to hell! - I yelled with my heart throbbing in fear.

It vanished in the thin air at once, but his companions were already very near and surrounding the car.

- So, what the heck are those things? And why the hell are they after me?

- They're _hybrids_, robots implanted with _half-bloods_ genetic material that allows them travelling through universes. As a _unique _tamed by a inner-brain device you're a pricey weapon. - Peter answered - Keep sending them away.

- Disappear, you bastards! - I said and a whole bunch of so called _hybrids _faded away but they didn't disappear completely.

- You must focus! - Peter complained as he aimed at a _hybrid's _head which seemingly was yet out of his gun range.

- I'm terrible on that! Can't you ask for help, since your people don't want me to cause any trouble?

- I can't. We don't have a communication channel, it would be too risky . But we're both monitored, and if the _hybrids _get us, we both get killed by the devices inside our heads.

- How lovely. - I replied and screamed - Go away!

This time a dozen _hybrids _evaporated and I've smiled proudly to Peter, but he didn't notice it. Finally the _hybrids _got in his range and he started shooting them. But there were too of much them and I was simply celebrating too soon.

- Go. - I whispered sending another dozen of them away, but they kept coming. - What are we going to do?

- You can send them all away at once, you've done it before.

I've immediately turned my head to him and he stared at me with a reassuring look in his eyes. I could see he truly believed I was able to do that. I've never been very sure of myself and never liked people relying on me, but Peter's confidence was encouraging. So I've pressed my eyes closed and firmly said:

- Go away.

At least half of them had vanished when I've opened my eyes back. As the rest of them got closer, Peter squeezed my hand and smirked:

- I trust you. No pressure.

I've smiled back at him and crackled my neck. After a deep breath, I've shut my eyes and commanded:

- Vanish.

The next moment, Peter joked:

- I thought we would die this time.

- You said you trusted me! - I replied.

- I've lied.

- Surely I won't forget all of this.

- You always say that. - he answered a little bitterly.

And as long as I've tried figuring out what he meant, two _hybrids_ popped out of nowhere, one on each side of the car. The one by my side, pulled my hair violently and Peter's hand slipped away from mine. While the other grabbed Peter's head, before he could react, and hit his face against the glove compartment, twice.

- Go away. - I've screamed, but it didn't work.

My _hybrid_ leaned over my window and stuck a needle in my neck at the same time a barely conscious Peter stretched his hand towards me. As darkness swallowed me I've tried to reach him, but my fingers couldn't find his.


	3. Hybrids

**Unique**

_Chapter 3 - Half-bloods_

After joking about it so many times, it was actually happening, I was hearing voices (it was only one male voice, but I couldn't help myself, saying voices is much more dramatic). It was a lovely Sunday morning and I was lazily enjoying the sun in my parents backyard when it started.

I've tried to pretend I wasn't hearing him, but he kept telling me to wake up. And ignoring his deep baritone voice wasn't an easy task at all, since it reminded me a little of Johnny Cash's voice (who happens to be on top of my "Favorite singers" list).

- You must wake up! - he repeated - Sophie, we didn't escape.

- Peter? - I've said, finally recognizing his voice.

The next moment, I've opened my eyes scared and found an unknown moldy and peeled paint ceiling above me. I've turned my head to the right side, as I've already known where he was, and saw Peter.

He was lying unconscious on his left shoulder over an old hospital bed with his hands handcuffed around the bed's rail. His face was bruised and I could see the deep cut in the top of his head dripping into a puddle on the floor, exactly as I've seen in my dreaming. But if we didn't escape, why weren't we dead?

- He'll be fine. - someone said from my left side.

I've moved my head quickly and came across an older version of Peter sit next to me. Looking more carefully, I've noticed his eyes were brown (so dark they looked almost black), his hair was longer and a little lighter and his nose must have been broken a couple times, but the resemblance was undeniable.

- He's bleeding. - I replied as I've realized my left wrist was handcuffed to my bed's rail.

- The anesthesia we gave him slows his heartbeat, so I assure you he won't die from blood loss.

- Who are you? - I asked sitting on the bed.

- You don't remember me?

I've crinkled my forehead in confusion, I've barely remembered Peter. It felt like I've known him for years, but I couldn't remind of seeing him before last night. If everything really had all happened last night, because I wasn't sure of anything anymore.

- You shouldn't be awake, you know? We gave both of you enough anesthesia to keep you unconscious for at least a day.

- Why? What do you want with us?

- I want your help. My brother is only here to make sure you'll cooperate.

- He is your brother and you'll leave him bleeding?

- Let's just say he's not on my favorites list. - he replied with a teasing smile.

Peter groaned and I've hopefully turned to see him, but he didn't show any signs of waking up. So I've sighed and stared back at his supposed brother.

- So, what do you want my help for?

- I guess I'll have to tell you the whole story, won't I? You really don't remember talking to me before?

- No, I don't.

- All right, then. It all began around a hundred years ago. A great civilization, like all great civilizations, had destroyed completely their natural resources and needed to do something to avoid their annihilation. After almost twenty years of research they've ended up discovering a way to travel between the parallel universes and built a machine to cross to the nearest universe.

Obviously, they didn't care if the other universe would be glad with their visit and it didn't take long till the war begin. To keep the war going or just to avoid both universes destruction, as they claim, the machine never was turned off and it created a between universes zone. This place, now called _the between zone_, allows anyone to cross between those two universes and made possible the existence of _half-bloods_, people whose parents are from different universes and because of that can freely cross to any parallel universe.

Anyway, the war was lasting years when one side, the invaded universe, got an amazing weapon, a _unique, _just like you. His origins remain totally unknown, but the important thing is his side won the war. But the _unique _wasn't satisfied, he wanted to rule upon the two universes. Some say that's a _unique_ attribute: seek power, but I'm not sure that's true.

So, as long no one could stop the _unique_, he's got all the power he wanted and kept it for almost thirty years, until a new _unique_ appeared. And they've started a new war that made the last one looks like child's play.

Both universes were pretty ruined when the new _unique _won the last battle. Afterwards, our new dictator helped some scientists creating a way to detect other _uniques _and those scientist used this to restrain his power_. _I mean, a _unique _is extremely powerful but not necessarily smart, and this particular one let his fear of losing his power to other _unique _blind him.

In the end, _the council_ was created and so were the rules about _uniques_. No sides were pleased so a quiet war kept going on undeclared between the two universes. And in the middle of all that, the _half-bloods_ were confined to _the between zone_. And the only way a _half-blood_ can leave _the between zone_ is volunteering as a _keeper, _which is a dangerous and miserable life.

- Dangerous and miserable life? - I repeated intrigued.

- No offense, but keeping you safe sucks. Both sides want you, so there's always a bunch of killer _hybrids _after you, and besides that, a _keeper _must stay with his _unique_ for at least twenty years, which means he has no life of his own.

- The _keeper _stays with his _unique _all the time?

- Not exactly. The _keeper _and the _unique _are connected by their inner-brain devices, so every time a _unique _is on danger, the _keeper _knows it. That's why time to time you've felt something was about to happen, you could feel the threat upon you but not actually see it. Anyway, some insurgent _half-bloods _like me decided to fight against this slavery and we unoriginally named our group _the resistance_. And as everybody else, we need a _unique _on our side.

- If it really is a dangerous and miserable life why Peter don't support your group?

- Because of you.

I've stared at him confused for a while and he smirked at me, what made him look even more like Peter. Suddenly a loud alarm sounded and all lights started flashing. He raised from his chair with a concerned look in his face and rushed out the room without saying a word.

- Peter! - I called as soon as we were alone - Wake up! That's certainly a great time for you to keep me safe!

He didn't answered, so I've began trying unsuccessfully to free my wrist from the shackle. Outside the room, I could hear running steps and angry shouts and even without understanding what was going on, I was pretty sure things would end up badly.

My breath was already getting uneven when Peter moaned. I've tried reaching him but no matter how much I stretched my arms, my fingers couldn't touch him.

- Peter, I need your help! - I said with an upper toned voice.

- What? - grunted him as he opened his eyes slowly.

- I guess we're in trouble.

- We're always in trouble. - he replied while he looked around - We're at _the resistance_?

- Yes.

- So we're at _the between zone_ and you must leave. They want to use you on their cause without understanding the consequences.

- How am I suppose to go?

- Just focus somewhere else, your home maybe. They must be blocking our monitoring system, but since you're back home the surveillance staff will be able to catch your sign and send you a new _keeper_.

- I can't go anywhere, Peter! And even if I could, I wouldn't leave you behind.

- I'll be fine, _the resistance _leader is my brother, after all. And you surely can go wherever you want to go.

- Your brother left you bleeding handcuffed to a bed.

- He's still mad at me because I haven't joined his cause, but I bet he won't kill me. Now, just think about your home and you'll be back there in no time. You're stronger here, the device in your head can't stop you from crossing from this side, all you need to do is concentrate.

I've furrowed my brow and sighed heavily. Peter smiled at me just like I was a cute little kid and that made me even more mad. So, out of the blue, I've got an idea and unwittingly narrowed my eyes.

- Sophie, don't! - said Peter.

But I didn't pay attention to him and focus on get rid of the handcuff. For a moment, I could see through my left arm and softly pulled it away from the shackle. The next moment, I've jumped out of the bed and grabbed Peter's right arm.

We landed heavily on my parents dark and quiet backyard. I've opened a proud smile to Peter who looked angry at me and I've noticed he started fading.

- What's going on? - I've asked feeling my head really heavy.

- You shouldn't have done that. - he said holding me by my shoulders and preventing me from hitting the ground with my face. - While you're wearing the device, if you do a little too much that will drain you.

- Great. But are we safe now?

Before he could answer me, three _hybrids_ showed up behind him. I couldn't keep my eyes from closing anymore and the last thing I saw was a gray dead-looking hand grabbing Peter's neck.


	4. The Plan

**Unique**

_Chapter 4 - The plan_

First it was only a distant babbling but then slowly I've started recognizing words among it. There were two male voices harshly arguing and it took me sometime realizing they were talking about me.

- What the heck were you thinking, Peter?

- What happened was not my idea. I wasn't able to stop her. I did tell her to go alone, but she decided to bring me along without telling me that.

- You should have known she would do something unexpected, that's who she is no matter how many times you erase her memory. And how in hell sending her alone was a good idea?

- If she had crossed by herself she would have been able to protect herself against a few _hybrids _until her new _keeper _arrived. It was her best chance, better than being used on your revolution.

- No one would ever arrive. I've cut completely your monitoring.

- You did what? How is that possible? - Peter asked after a few seconds of silence.

- I've always been the smartest brother.

- Have you found a way to deactivate her inner-brain device?

- Not yet. I've just discovered most of the monitoring was based on a sub-dermal chip implanted on the top of your head, the reason I gave you this lovely cut. But I'll figure out how to hack her inner-brain device soon enough. As I've always told you I would.

- And then what? Even if you neutralize her device you'll stop her from being killed by it, but that's not my only concern, and you know that. I didn't agree with this before and I won't accept it now.

- Why? Why do you think she deserve a nice life and others don't?

- It isn't about deserving, John. The point is, she has a chance of having an old fashioned life, a chance we never did. And I won't allow you taking it from her.

As I've heard the words "old" and "fashioned" together , I couldn't stop myself from thinking about the whiskey cocktail with the same name. And after so much insanity, I've decided I would get a drink as soon as possible.

- And what about all lives we lose so she can have hers? Like yours, for instance.

- It's my choice.

- You'll get too old to be a _keeper _someday and someone else we'll have to give his life up to keep her safe.

- There will be other _uniques _by then, and no one will come after her anymore. Everybody knows a _unique _can't use her abilities properly after forty or forty-five years living with an inner-brain device.

- And don't you think that's not fair? She should live up to her potential.

- By being a piece on your revolution? We both know she won't survive this war, at least not as herself.

- That's where you're mistaking. This Sophie you think you know doesn't exist. That's an illusion _the council _invented to deceive her. She'll only be her true self, when she's free. And when she finds out what she can do, she may want to rule some universes, but it's a risk I'm willing to take.

- But I'm not. She doesn't need any of this, she can have a normal life far away from all of it and that's what I want for her. I want her to grow old worrying about what she should wear and which movie she should watch on the weekend. You're the smarter brother figure out some other way beginning your uprising.

- The life you wish for me sounds terribly boring. - I've moaned as I was finally able to open my eyes - Why don't you ask me what I want?

- I've already done that. - replied John - But you can't remember it, thanks to Peter.

I've scratched my hair confused and sit up on the bed, which was the same one I had woke up on before. The two of them were sit on the other bed, the one beside mine. Peter was staring blindly at his own hands with his head bowed and John faced me with a half-smile (I guess I should begin a list of _half-bloods _half-smiles. Or that would be considered prejudice? Anyway, Peter and John certainly had a few intriguing half-smiles on their sleeves).

- I guess I'll let you two talk. We've been under attack and I must check on everyone. But please don't do anything stupid, ok? - John said getting up. - I won't jeopardize my neck to fetch you guys again. - he completed just before he left the room.

- So, what the heck is going on? You better tell me, because I'm getting really tired of all this crap. - I've said crossing my arms in a defensive posture - Why are we back here with your revolutionary brother? And why the hell do you believe you can decide things for me?

- My brother just saved us, so I guess we're staying with him for now. At least, until we think in something else.

- You've said we, that's a start. How about now telling me exactly what this is all about?

Without letting his eyes meet mine, he left the bed and silently walked away. As he stood on a room's corner, he started rubbing his temples.

- So? - I insisted.

Slowly he turned around and looked at me as he was about to tell some bad news to a very young and imbecile child. That made me so unbelievably furious I've dug my nails into my own palms and daggered him with my eyes. It felt like he was doing it on purpose just to annoy me.

- You better wipe this stupid overprotective look off your face and start talking.

- All right. Where do you want me to begin? - he asked after sighing heavily.

- Well, your brother said I've spoken with him before, when was that? And what else did I forget?

- You've forgot a lot. - he mumbled with the same bitter look I've seen on my car - About my brother, you've talked to him two years ago.

- Two years ago? How? And why? Spit it out!

- Ok. - he said and started walking around an imaginary circle on the floor still rumbling his temples. - When I've turned eighteen I volunteered as a _keeper _because my older brother and I had a plan. We've intended to end _the between zone_ and the _half-bloods_ confinement up. The truth is John has always been the mastermind, it was his plan, I was just doing as he told me, like I've always done.

In three years I've finished my training and was assigned to you. Your father has personally chosen me and I never knew why. Your earlier _keeper _had been killed so I guess he was on a hurry. Anyway, the plan was to get you to help us, but you were only sixteen and I've told John we would have to wait. He got pretty mad at me, but we made a deal, and we would wait until you were twenty-one.

Over those five years, you've helped me getting rid of _hybrids_ several times, but I've always wiped your memories off, as it was established on the protocol. But little before your twenty-first birthday, we were surrounded by a too big bunch of _hybrids _for me to handle by myself and I've called you. And this time, I didn't follow the rules.

After your birthday, John crossed over and told you our plan. You've agreed helping us, but by the time, I'd changed my mind. I couldn't do that to you. You had a future and you were about to throw it away for an insane plan that would probably kill us all. I guess I've just got used to do my best to keep you safe.

John and I argued and ended up on each other's throats. And in the meantime you've almost got caught by some _hybrids_. On that day we've learned you'd get drained if you did too much, because you barely survived saving my brother and mine sorry lives.

In the end, John accepted my decision and I've cleaned your memory up. And you woke up in the hospital as if nothing had happened.

- In the hospital? Do you mean when I've crashed my car?

- Yes, you didn't hit a tree, that's what I made it look like.

- I knew, I'm a great driver!

- No, you're not. But that time, it wasn't your fault. - he said frowning.

- I don't get why you chose staying as a _keeper_.

- You've never did. But I don't get you, too. Why would you leave your safe life to fight a war among a bunch of people you barely know?

We've stared at each other with some curiosity for a while and before I could say something, Peter twitched his face in pain. He pressed his hands in the back of his head and tried to swallow a grunt.

- Are you ok? - I've asked getting out of the bed.

The next moment, Peter screamed out in pain and felt to his knees gasping. His nose was bleeding and I had absolutely no idea what to do. As I've reached him, he collapsed semi-conscious on the floor.


	5. The Message

**Unique**

_Chapter 5 - The message_

Since I don't have any first aid knowledge, I've stared completely puzzled at Peter while he moaned barely conscious on the floor. It made me feel so desperate and useless (actually, I have a very long "Things I'm useless at" list and First aid and Physics are on top of it), I've almost cried of relief when he opened back his eyes.

After he wiped the sweat and the blood off his face with the back of his hand his eyes met mine and I guess he noticed my concern because he showed me a shy smile. Slowly he sit up on the floor and rubbed the back of his head.

- Damn! - Peter muttered - It felt like my head was burning from inside out.

- Migraine? - I've asked with little confidence.

- Probably not.

Unannounced John stomped in and scared the hell out of me.

- What did happen? - he asked hurrying toward Peter. - I've heard you screaming, so I assume it must have been something pretty bad.

- And I presume you've made a splendid job shutting the monitoring system off. - Peter replied - My device almost fried my brain.

- That's impossible.

- It's pretty possible and it's getting worse again. - complained Peter pressing his eyes closed and pushing his palms against each of his temples.

As I gazed Peter's squirmed face and felt totally lost, he suddenly grabbed my hand without even opening his eyes. He was already panting, so he took a deep breath and, besides his efforts, let out a low wail of pain.

Next to me, John moved his eyes to the upper right side of his head, obviously deciding what to do and I could swear he held his breath while doing it. Suddenly, he got up and picked a metal box up from a shelf I hadn't even noticed before.

- We'll have to pull it out! - John declared.

- Be my guest. - Peter moaned - The damn thing hurts so bad I'd gladly strip it off with my own nails.

- Wait! - I've squeaked startled - Do you intend to open his head up? - I asked on a terribly high toned voice.

- Do you have a better a idea?

I've faced John for while and hesitated. I've never been a problems solving person, I usually stay aside and let other people decide. Apart from this, I'm used to keep my mouth shut, no matter if I agree with others or not, but this time I was compelled to interfere. So, without thinking, I've reached one of Peter's temples with my hand.

At first, I've felt his muscles tighten up against my fingertips, but not much later I watched Peter softening his stance as if pain was decreasing. At the same time, bright shining dots started showing up in my sight and a radio jamming sound buzzed louder and louder in my ears.

All at once, the buzz sound turned into a male voice and Peter stared back at me astonished.

- Your surveillance staff is tracking your device, Sophie. They'll reach you within minutes, you must flee. - said the voice.

My jaw dropped and I gazed at Peter hoping he could explain what was happening. But by the look in his eyes my bet would be he was as stunned as me. He got up quickly and pulled me up by my left hand he was still holding.

- The pain in my head was a message from Sophie's father. He just warned us she has been tracked and the surveillance staff will find us soon. - Peter said slowly paying close attention to his brother reaction.

- My father?

- Yes, I've recognized his voice. - Peter replied still staring at John.

So, my unknown other father has just found the most weird way to talk to me and in my opinion, his attempt was a bit twisted but apparently he was trying to help. As such, all this could basically mean only two things: first, I must give my twisted other-father my cellphone number and second, this insane message-sending attempt has surely earned a top position in my "Proofs all parents are crazy" list.

- You're telling me, a big shot at _the council_ almost melted your brain sending his _unique _daughter a few words and do you suppose we should give it any credit?

- When we've escaped, this place was under attack, wasn't it? Don't you think it could be this surveillance staff or whatever they're called? - I asked trying to reason with John.

- We're always under attack. - he replied -. All terrorists acts and riots against _the council _happen around here and the army usually strikes them back heavily and not much precisely. So, if terrorists blow up a building, council soldiers shatter two others as retaliation. That's how life is at _the between zone, _Sophie. And that's why _the resistance_ general quarters are underground, no matter what happens up there, no one will ever find us down here.

- John, what's the point of giving us a false warning? - inquired Peter.

John gave his brother an annoyed look and after a long sigh crossed his arms over his chest. But before he could say anything, the loud alarm I've heard before, sounded again and everything went dark.

- Damn it! - cursed John. - That's the third time this week.

- We should move. - said Peter pulling me to where I believed was the door.

- Don't be stupid, Peter! - John replied.

- John! - shouted a male voice coming towards us - Council soldiers are crushing all upper doors. It's like they know we're down here.

- Great! Let's believe in our unlikely friend, then! - John replied sounding almost against his own will - Jordan, tell everyone to get into the tunnels. We're leaving.

Before I could understand what was happening, we were running through a dim corridor lit by some sparse emergency lights. Peter had his weird-looking gun back in his left hand and right behind us John leaded a small group of seven young men that looked much more like computer programmers than revolutionaries.

- We're doomed! - declared John.

Peter turned to his brother and abruptly stopped. As soon as I saw how hopeless John stared at the tablet-like device he had before his eyes, I've understood why. I didn't know John very much, but he seemed to be a pretty confident person and in that moment he looked fully defeated.

- That's impossible. - whispered Jordan picking on the tablet over John's shoulder. - How did they find our tunnels exits?

- They did what? - Peter asked getting near his brother.

As Peter pulled me with him, I've finally seen John's tablet screen. It showed a map with a net of several converging and diverging paths and some red spots were moving from edges to the center. I've looked at Peter confused and he knew what I wanted to ask before I've opened my mouth.

- John has sensors all over these tunnels and that's his monitoring system. Those red dots are a bunch of council soldiers heading toward us from what was supposed to be our way out.

- Awesome. - I replied.

- They're spreading. If they surround us we've got no chance. - said John - But we can try avoiding them and with some luck we won't have to face more than two or three soldiers each time.

We've started running again, but this time John was ahead of us. It didn't take long until he raised his left hand warning the group and turned into a lateral path. We've followed him through a winding and darker tunnel and shortly we've heard some voice not far from us.

- Spare only the _unique _and her traitor _keeper_. Kill everyone else. - said a husky male voice.

- Understood. - replied at least another three voices as their steps got closer to us.

The next moment, the sound of their steps got louder and I was squeezing Peter's hand desperately when John finally leaded us into a new tunnel. This one wasn't too dark, but was colder and somehow creepier. And by creepier I mean it was even creepier than the church's catacombs I've visited once, ironically I've though the catacombs were thrilling on a good way by that time.

Soon, once more we were able to hear some voices not too far, so we've halted. Suddenly, I've felt something over my foot and as I lowered my head I've found a big and fat mouse over the ugly blue sneakers Peter made me wear (I need to say leaving my flowery high heels behind at _the resistance GQ_ became top item on my "Sad moments of life" list by then). I've swallowed a moan of despair but Peter noticed my tighter grip on his hand and promptly kicked the uninvited creature.

I would have sighed relieved, if at the same time I hadn't heard steps coming closer from behind us. Before I could turn myself, a shot reverberated through the tunnel followed by a heavy bump on the floor. Quickly Peter began dragging me and as we ran under fire our group dispersed over some corridors.

I wasn't sure, but from what I've seen over my shoulder, Jordan was lying bleeding on the floor behind us and at least four soldiers were chasing us. As soon as we got some distance from them, Peter stopped. He pushed me against the wall in a not very politely way and started shooting.

- John! - he screamed.

- I'm here. - his brother replied from somewhere to our left.

- Where do we go now? - Peter asked.

- Hell. We're surrounded.

As I've heard John's words, someone arose from the darkness beside me. And even before I could scream he grabbed my neck and lifted me from the floor. I've punched and kicked him as I could while I was choking, but nothing worked. So I've remembered_, _Peter said I was stronger on this side and I tried sending him away like the _hybrids_.

- Go. - I grunted almost breathless.

He didn't vanish or fate. The huge man just gave me an amused smile and hit me harshly against the wall. As I was gasping for air desperately, I've seen with a side glance someone as big as my new 'friend' punching Peter's face.


End file.
